


I’m fine…ish

by nutterbutterz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Nausea, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, caring lisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutterbutterz/pseuds/nutterbutterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Ben were planning on spending an awesome weekend together as Lisa was going away for one of her friend’s birthday. Those plans were ruined when Dean is struck down by a mysterious stomachache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be only a one shot but I got slightly carried away haha. Sorry not sorry. Anywaz, hope u enjoy…
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, like continue and stuff!
> 
> Reviews and suggestions are always welcome :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**Wednesday night**

 

“Dean you have been in there a while. Are you alright?” Lisa taps on the bathroom door in more of a concerned manner than annoyed. Dean and her were getting ready for bed but Dean had been in the bathroom for a good few minutes.

 

“Ye. Sorry, almost done” Dean shouts through the door. Less than a minute later the door opens allowing Lisa to brush her teeth.

 

“Dean, are you alright” Lisa peers at Dean as he doubles over clutching his stomach. He doesn’t usually show his pain voluntarily, which only causes Lisa to worry.

 

Dean attempts to straighten and gives her an unconvincing smile.

“Yeh, m good”

 

“No no Dean Winchester. Don’t you dare lie to me. What is wrong” Lisa stands tall with her arms crossed in a scary authoritative manner. Dean has to admit that he enjoys this control Lisa has over him and obeys whenever she gets into one of these moods. That’s what being a mother does to you. She knows how to manipulate and intimidate anyone she wants, especially her son and Dean.

 

“Ok, ok don’t have to…” He stops when he sees the stern, don’t mess with me face Lisa is portraying. Dean sighs, there is no point arguing with her, “Just a bit of a stomach ache, probably ate too much, I duno”

 

“Want some pain killers?”

 

“Nah, I think I’ll be alright. Just need to sleep it off”

 

“Ok, well you know where they are if you need them”

 

“Night”

 

“Night”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The pain has intensified so much that it woke Dean up. He is now cradling his knees in the fetal position keeping his moaning to a minimal and slightly shaking his legs to ensure Lisa doesn’t wake up. It is no use though another attribute you acquire whilst being a mother, being a light sleeper and waking up at the slightest of sounds.

 

Lisa blinks awake to see Dean shaking and pain lines etched into his face. She tentatively places her hand onto his arm, not wanting to alarm him but enough to get his attention. “Oh hey Lisa” His watery eyes looks up to meet Lisa’s concerned ones.

 

“Sorry I woke you”

 

“Don’t be sorry. Why didn’t you wake me?”

 

“It’s nothing. Just a bit of a stomachache didn’t want to bother you. Don’t worry, you can go back to sleep”

 

“Dean, don’t be stupid. I can see you’re in pain…..You don’t have a fever” She continues to stoke his forehead regardless.

 

“See told you just a stomach ache”

 

“Hmmm…Ok well go back to sleep. Oh and wake me up if it gets worse! I mean it”

 

“Ok, will do” Dean turns away from Lisa and continues rocking backwards and forwards. He feels a soothing hand start massaging his knotted muscles and finally welcomes sleep.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lisa woke up a few hours later feeling rather hot and uncomfortable. Her half asleep mind can’t work out her discomfort or the weird feeling she has in the pit of her stomach. She turns her attention to a fast asleep Dean lying rather close to her. She switches on the bed side lamp which instantly illuminates Dean’s sweat soaked face. His hair sticking to his forehead, his head lying in a wet patch on his pillow and his T-shirt drenched and soaking through to the sheets below him. Before she even reached his forehead she could feel the heat seeping out of his pores and warming her body up. The warmth of his sticky forehead confirmed her suspicions and made her worry. Why hadn’t Dean stirred if his temperature was this high or if he had why didn’t he wake her?

 

Lisa decides she should get Dean out of his wet clothes, change the sheets and get some medicine in him before his brain boils. She gently shakes Dean awake, “Hey, Dean, can you get up for me?”

 

Dean blinks and looks rather dazed but with Lisa’s aid he slowly sits up and moves of the bed. It’s like waking up a baby Lisa thinks as she feels guilty placing Dean on the floor leaning against the wall for support. He is not entirely awake yet and therefore she doesn’t want to move him around too much. Lisa goes to fetch a glass of cold water and some pills to help Dean. When she returns she is relieved to see Dean looking more coherent and a little colour back into his pale face.

 

“Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?”

 

Dean looks around confused. He doesn’t remember how he got here, nor does he know why he is wet all over.

 

Lisa quickly realizing his disorientation tries to engage in a conversation.

“Some fever you got there.

 

“What? Fever?”

 

“Yeh. Looks like its more than just a stomachache. Lets get you out of these damp clothes shall we”

 

“Mmm ye” Lisa began by taking off Dean’s t-shirt having to unstick the material from his skin. She then proceeds with taking off his trousers and gives him a clean pair of boxers to change into. The sudden exposure of skin leaves Dean a shivering mess and made Lisa feel bad for forcing him to change. She almost gives in to his weak whimpers by getting some clothes for him but thinks its better to get his temperature down.

 

“Here take these and sip on the water whilst I change the sheets”

 

“No no. My mess I’ll change the sheets” Dean attempts to stand up only to be pushed back down by Lisa.

 

“You ain’t going anywhere until you have finished drinking that glass”

 

Dean is grateful Lisa is taking charge. To be honest he doesn’t have the energy to clean the bed. He is itchy with fever and can feel his joints and muscles ache every time he moves slightly.

 

“Ok, ready for bed?” Lisa helps Dean up off the floor and lies him down on towel spread out over his side of the bed.

 

“Try and get some sleep”

 

Dean couldn’t really fall back asleep. As much as he twisted and turned or changed the pillow onto its cool side, or pulled the sheets and blankets on top of him or ripped the sheets away from his overheated body he could not seem to get comfortable. Needless to say it was a very bad night. It must have been around 6 am that he no longer felt his body changing temperatures every few minutes and finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday morning**

 

Lisa wakes up to the alarm clock reading 7 am. She quickly turns it off and watches Dean stir but thankfully he doesn’t wake up. She is aware that he didn’t get much sleep all night judging by his frantic and stressed movements. She allows him to sleep longer whilst she and Ben get ready.

 

When she walks back into the room having woken up Ben, Dean seems to be coming around. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he peers up at Lisa as she kisses him on the forehead “Morning”

 

“M’rnin”

 

“How you feeling? Fever seems to have backed down”

 

“Mmm ye. Feel better actually” Dean tries to sit up but the movement provokes a twinge in his stomach and returns to his beloved fetal position “Stomach still hurts a bit though” palming his abdomen.

 

Lisa looks down at his source of pain and can see how bloated his stomach is. Dean’s usual toned torso has been replaced by a painful looking, swollen belly. She feels her own stomach twitch in sympathy.

 

“Hey, maybe you shouldn’t go to work today. Have a lazy day until you feel better”

 

“Nah. It’s ok. I’m gonna go for a shower”

 

“That’s a good idea”

 

“And then take Ben to school”

 

“If you are feeling up to it. I don’t mind going to work late”

 

“No it’s fine”

 

“Ok. I’m making eggs for breakfast come out when you are ready” Lisa turns and leaves Dean to get ready.

 

“Ok”

 

Lisa realizes that Dean needs space and he will come to her if it gets bad and he needs her assistance.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The shower made Dean feel a thousand times better. He didn’t want to tell Lisa but he wasn’t feeling that much better this morning, but this shower…it washed off the sticky dried sweat and helped cool down his body further. He could definitely make it through a full workday. Only seven hours, right? Not that long. He has powered through workdays feeling much worse before. He just needs to get some food into his system before he starves. The delightful smell of cooked eggs wafts through the bedroom as Dean gets dressed.

 

“Good morning everyone” Dean skips into the kitchen trying his hardest to sound cheerful despite how awful he is still feeling.

 

“Morning Dean” Ben looks up briefly from his breakfast.

 

“You’re in a better mood” Lisa spoons some eggs onto Dean’s plate.

 

Dean attempts a smile at his family even though he knows he looks terrible due to the pale face and smudged bags under his eyes.

 

“You look….interesting” Ben comments from a mouthful of eggs.

 

“Sshh Ben. That is not nice to say” Lisa gives Ben a stern look that probably means to shut up.

 

“Ha it’s ok Ben. Just didn’t get a lot of sleep”

 

“Looks like the shower helped though” Lisa tentatively rubs Dean’s aching shoulder on her way to the fridge.

 

“Yeh, I guess” Dean picks at his eggs but the once delightful smell is making him feel slightly weird and suddenly doesn’t have much of an appetite. The longer he looks at them the more he has to force a smile and act like everything is ok.

 

Dean half listened to the breakfast conversation whilst forcing himself to eat half his plate of food before he has to stop due to his aching insides. He messes around with the other half making it look as if he is eating them until Lisa leaves for work and he discreetly throws them away.

 

“You ready to go Ben?”

 

“Erm ye…but are you ok to take me. I can walk if you want”

 

“Don’t be silly. I’m fine. Let’s go”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The swelling is getting worse Dean can feel it. Thank god it is hidden under his baggy t-shirt so that Ben can’t see it. He is starting to feel considerably worse and already regretting driving Ben to school and they haven’t even got there yet. Dean involuntarily groans when he realizes he still has to do the journey back. He almost forgot he had company in the car.

 

“Dean? You ok?” Ben’s full attention is directed at Dean.

 

“Yeh...yeh” Dean tries to shake off his aches and sits slightly straighter.

 

“Don’t lie to me” Damn he definitely shares some characteristics with his mother.

 

“Just didn’t get much sleep from a small insignificant stomach ache ok. I will be fine. You just worry about making it through a day of school ok?”

 

“Ok” They sat in silence until Dean pulled up outside Ben’s school.

 

“Have a good day”

 

“Will do. Oh and Dean?”

  
  
“Ye”

 

“Go home. You look like you are going to pass out”

Dean rolls his eyes and drives off, hoping he will make it back in time or make it back at all.

 

Dean smiles to himself thinking about how it is nice to have a family who worries about his well being, not that Sam didn’t but…this was different. It created a warm, comforting feeling inside him. Dean’s smile turns into a groan when he remembers he has work. Dean is contemplating whether to just stay home or go to work. He can suck it up for a day, he’s not that week plus what would he do at home? Just as Dean comes up to the junction that would take him to the different options his stomach clenches painfully making the decision for him.

 

The car journey is making him feel sick. He finally makes it home in one piece, relieved as he managed to keep his breakfast down. He called into work to tell them he wasn’t coming in today because he wasn’t feeling too great. Definitely underplaying it but his boss knows that Dean hardly ever took days off so he must be feeling pretty ill. Dean stretches out on the master bed hoping to catch up on some sleep.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**1:30 pm – Lisa is Calling…**

 

“Hey Lisa”

 

“Hey Dean. Thought I would call during my lunch break. See how you’re doing. Ben says you didn’t look so good this morning”

 

“Thanks”

 

“So how are you doing? Hope you stayed home”

 

“I did. Took Ben to school but didn’t feel too hot on way back so decided to have a lazy day”

 

“Glad to hear you made the right decision but I guess that means you’re still feeling ill?”

 

“Mmm ye. I’m sitting in front of the toilet waiting to throw up”

 

“Oh dear that doesn’t sound fun. Did you at least get some sleep?”

 

“Tried but felt too nauseous, ended up just lying there till I thought I was going to puke”

 

“Have you taken anything?”

 

All she got was a moan in response followed by some painful couching and gagging. She felt guilty for leaving him alone when he clearly felt so sick.

 

“Oh baby you….” Lisa was cut off and Dean could hear some talking in the background. He couldn’t make out what they were saying as he was concentrating on his revolting stomach.

 

“…..Ok…..ok….give me a second. Hey Dean I am so so sorry I am going to have to go. I will call you later. Text me if you need anything”

 

“Ok Lisa thanks for….” Lisa has already hung up which is just in time for Dean’s stomach contents to make an appearance and evacuate into the bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean wearing Sam's hoodie coming up in next chapter...
> 
> Reviews and suggestions are always welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here's chapter 3 - hope you enjoy :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Once Dean finishes throwing up he heaves his heavy body onto the couch in the living room. He takes his shoes off, gets somewhat comfy and switches on the TV hoping to take his mind of his aching stomach and terrible nausea. That is when he notices the message flashing on his phone from Lisa.

 

**1:45 pm - From Lisa**

 

_Sorry I hung up. Had to get back to work. How you doing?_

**2:00 pm – from Dean**

 

_Not great. Just puked up my breakfast._

 

**2:03 pm – From Lisa**

 

_Oh. Feel any better?_

 

**2:05 pm – from Dean**

 

_Not particularly. Didn’t really get rid of nausea._

 

**2:10 pm – From Lisa**

 

_Give it a few, might get better now that you got it out of your system. Think you can take some medicine?_

 

The thought of consuming anything is making Dean feel worse. His stomach churns as he flicks through food adverts. He never realized how many there are until that is the one thing he does not want to see.

 

His stomach continues to flip until he succumbs to the toilet again. Releasing whatever he has left inside him. The violent action leaves him a shivering mess on the cold tiled floor. Dean doesn’t know if this idea is genius or going to do more harm but he goes into the clothes he has locked away for a good reason. He fishes around for a good few minutes before he finds what he is looking for. Dean slips the cozy oversized hoodie over his head and snuggles into it as a waft of his brother’s scent fills his nostrils. He then returns to his designated spot on the sofa and resumes watching TV feeling warm and comforted. Even dead Sam could still comfort Dean.

 

Due to throwing up and finding the hoodie Dean forgot to check his phone.

 

**2:45 pm – from Dean**

 

_Sorry. Just puked again uch. No don’t think medicine will stay down._

 

**3:00 pm – From Lisa**

 

_Oh baby you’re really not well are you? I’m pretty sure there is some ginger ale in the right top hand cupboard in the kitchen._

 

**3:03 pm – from Dean**

 

_I’m fine. Just a bit of a stomach bug I guess._

_Found it. Thanks_

 

**3:10 pm – From Lisa**

 

_Good, sip on that. Going into class not going to be able to look at phone for the next hour. Call if an emergency xx_

 

**3:15 pm – From Dean**

 

_Ok. Will do._

 

Dean sipped on the ginger ale and watched terrible daytime TV. He lay his heavy head down on the sofa just for second and managed to fall into a light sleep.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Dean was woken up an hour later to the unpleasantness of increased nausea and his phone vibrating under his head. He must have fallen asleep on top of it. He rubs his groggy eyes in order to read the text.

**4:15 pm – From Lisa**

 

_Don’t worry about getting Ben, I will get him. You just keep drinking._

 

**4:17 pm – From Dean**

 

_Thanks._

 

**4:19 – From Lisa**

 

_Any better?_

 

**4:20 – From Dean**

 

_Bleh._

 

**4:25 – From Lisa**

 

_That good huh? I’ll be back soon. Get some rest._

 

Dean is beyond thankful for the way Lisa is looking after him even though she is not there but why oh why did she have to mention the act of drinking? If he wasn’t nauseas before he is for sure going to puke on the coach if he doesn’t move his lazy ass in the next few seconds. Dean frantically scrambles off the sofa and made it just in time to once again puke his guts up. Literally. It was then that he noticed his swollen stomach, he was sure it wasn’t protruding that much before.

 

He feels extremely bloated and it hurts to touch it. He is too tired to think about it and lies back down in front of the TV. He is already as comfortable as he could be when he thinks he should probably get a trash can or bucket to prevent any accidents.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lisa goes shopping to get supplies and medicine for Dean before she picks up Ben from school. She quietly enters the house not knowing where Dean is and not wanting to scare him.

 

“Dea…” Before she finishes calling his name out she notices the sweaty pale figure curled on the sofa with the TV on. Dean’s arms protectively hugging his abdomen an indication that it is still bothering him and soft moans escape past his lips.

 

Ben comes bursting in, his thumping footsteps breaking the calm silence. He opens his mouth to say something but stops when he hears pained whimpers from the figure on the coach.

 

“Sshh” Lisa glares at her loud son whilst he gives an eye roll in return.

 

‘Ssssammy…S-sam…Sss-a-am” Lisa and Ben both look in Dean’s direction and then turn back to each other, sharing a worried expression.

 

“Go upstairs and start on your homework” Lisa watches her son tiptoe his way up the stairs before she turns her attention to her sick boyfriend. Lisa feels Dean’s forehead without waking him. Guess the fever is back. He didn’t mention that on the phone. She shouldn’t be surprised about that. There is a lot Dean doesn’t share with them. Also, where did he get that hoodie from? Lisa is pretty sure Dean doesn’t own a hoodie. She comes to the conclusion that it must be Sam’s. She can imagine the comfort that brings him and decides not to question him about it. She gently strokes Dean’s wet forehead until he stirs and opens his eyes.

 

_Dean is hot. He is so hot. His body feels like an oven. He can feel the sweat giving him wet sideburns. Where is Sam? He needs Sam. Sam will know what to do. He will help cool his body down, he always does. Sam is good like that, always knows what to do and knows exactly what Dean needs. But where is he? Dean can smell him very strongly. He must be close by but why isn’t he saying anything?_

 

“Sammy?!” _Why isn’t he answering him? Just saying yes would be a clear indication that he is here._

 

“Sam” Dean doesn’t want to admit it but he is slightly panicking he just wants his little brother to comfort him.

 

Dean feels a delicate hand caress his forehead. That is not the touch of the hands of his brother. No, that’s a woman…..oh ye Lisa. He’s staying at Lisa’s. As Dean begins to wake up he remembers where he is and feels a little embarrassed. The hoodie…maybe not one of his best ideas.

 

“Hey baby. How you doing? Any better?” Lisa chooses to ignore what Dean was mumbling in his sleep, knowing it would just embarrass him. Dean is very grateful Lisa doesn’t mention or ask what he was dreaming about. He doesn’t know if he slept talk but just by looking into Lisa’s eyes he knows he has given away some deep thoughts.

 

“Threw up three times.” He informs through a yawn. “Tried to bleach the toilet but the smell made me gag”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You just concentrate on getting better. I’m going to make dinner, maybe you should have a shower”

 

“Yeh s’good idea. I’ll be back soon” Dean takes his time to sit up, then stand up, then slowly makes his way to the bathroom. In the meantime Lisa manages to steal a glimpse of Dean’s bloating stomach. It had definitely grown since this morning. Not good.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I enjoy making Dean suffer? Anyway...
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Suggestions and feedback are always welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4...
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**Thursday night**

 

The sound of heavy footsteps becomes louder as Dean approaches the living room. A shivering yet more refreshed looking Dean with towel-dried hair emerges from the doorway.

 

Ben looks up briefly from his game to glance at the pale figure hovering over the sofa who is wearing a confused expression.

 

“Hey” Ben’s attention is back to his game but he shuffles slightly allowing enough room for Dean to join him on the sofa.

 

“Hey. What you playing?” The discomfort is obvious on Dean’s face as he slowly and painfully lowers himself onto the couch like an old man.

 

Ben chooses to pretend he had not witnessed Dean’s outcry.

 

“Some crime game where you get to fly a plane..or or steal a car and sometimes a boat and…” Ben’s eyes light up as he describes the game to Dean. Dean doesn’t really care nor is he paying much attention, he just wants a distraction from his aches and pains.

 

“You wanna play?” Ben holds out the free game’s console towards Dean. Ben can sense Dean’s slight disorientation by the way his eyes are shifting across the room and the pained smile he keeps forcing.

 

“Sure. But go easy on me, I’m not at my best haha”

 

“Ok.” Ben proceeds with the game and gives a running commentary of every detail that occurs. He isn’t really directing it at Dean just more of a way to bring the game to life. Ben feels helpless as he knows there is nothing he can really do to help Dean feel better but at least he can help distract him and try and cheer him up. The game is going well, Dean is even laughing a bit at Ben’s comments.

 

The screen, its fuzzy, like looking through frosted glass. Dean isn’t sure what exactly he is doing within the game, maybe flying a plane? He is not entirely sure. The flashing lights and fast movements are contributing to his increasing headache. The blurry screen is beginning to move itself, Dean can feel his hands begin to shake uncontrollably. An extreme case of vertigo is slowly taking over his body and he is having difficulty pretending to play the game.

 

Ben who is staring at the TV notices Dean’s player doing crazy turns as if a child had taken hold of the consol. When it is apparent that Dean is not able to keep his player in a straight line Ben steals a glance in his direction to assess the situation. Dean’s eyes are squinting as he struggles to concentrate on the game. Ben watches as Dean’s body slightly rocks involuntarily with his pale face fighting to stay upright.

 

Dean finally crashes his plane with a large bang that fills the room forcing Dean to squeeze his eyes shut and try and block out the noise.

 

“Dean?.....Dean?.... You ok?”

 

Dean drops his console as he doubles over clutching his bloated stomach but still attempting to remain his composure in front of Ben.

 

“Yeh, its just…” Dean concentrates on gaining control over his body again. After a few moments of silence Dean tries to speak again.

 

“…making me a little dizzy” Dean swallows hard and smiles slightly in Ben’s direction hoping that Ben would stop staring at him with those worried puppy eyes.

 

“That’s ok. I was bored of it anyway. Wanna watch some TV?”

 

“Mmm yeh. That would be better. Sorry Ben I know how much you enjoy that game”

 

“Don’t worry about it, we will play another time. Oh hey I was thinking for this weekend my friend was telling me about this cool car place we can go…”

 

“Ben I Don’t…..”

 

“Boys supper is ready!” Lisa’s shouting from the kitchen interrupts Dean mid sentence.

 

Lisa was cooking dinner when she heard the boys playing on the TV. She smiled to herself when she overheard her son’s ridiculous commentary. Her concern grew when she heard a thump and a worried pitch to her son’s voice. She peaked round to get a better view and saw Ben comforting a dizzy looking Dean. She couldn’t help but feel proud for the way he is looking after Dean.

 

Lisa hands Dean the medicine she had bought before he sits down at the table. She places a bottle of Gatorade in front of him along with a bowl of chicken soup and crackers.

 

“Eat as much as you like, I’m not forcing you” Lisa reassures when she notices the worry on Dean’s face.

 

All Dean had energy for was to look up and smile at her before lifting his shaky hand and began drinking the soup.

 

He half listened to Lisa and Ben’s conversation, trying to answer when he was spoken to but his abdomen was irritating him. The soup sat heavy in his stomach and it felt as though it was churning faster and faster the more he ate. He tried to relax, put on a brave face and slowly sipped on the Gatorade. He was also pretty sure that the hot soup had contributed to his fever. His skin felt sticky and tight again.

 

Lisa could sense something was wrong. She knew when he was trying to hide something and recognized that expression he wore, pain and discomfort. Dean suddenly gags and quickly covers his mouth with his eyes growing wide. He looks more horrified than Lisa and Ben are.

 

Dean moans with this hand still clamped around his mouth and proceeds by laying his head on his arm. Partly out of embarrassment and partly because he really didn’t feel good.

 

“Hey, Ben why don’t you go and start on your maths homework. I will be with you in a moment” Ben nods knowing his mum just wants to get rid of him and he quickly retreats to his bedroom.

 

Lisa and Dean just sit at the table. Dean’s head in his arms resting on the table with Lisa gently stroking his back in comforting circles and humming a peaceful tune.

 

When Dean looks more relaxed and not about to explode Lisa finally speeks up breaking the silence. “You want to go to the toilet?”

 

Dean slightly shakes his head. “No. Puking doesn’t help alleviate the nausea”

 

“Why don’t you go lie down and wait for the medicine to kick in”. Lisa aids Dean to his feet and waits for him to gain composure.

 

“Ok”

 

“You need help?”

 

“No thanks”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Dean is lying in the fetal position on top of the covers. He didn’t have the energy to actually get inside plus he is pretty sure he would fry alive if he entered under the thick layers judging by the pool of sweat that is quickly growing beneath his head. He is too weak to walk around but too restless to go to sleep so he just closes his eyes rocking his body slightly in a form of comfort. Through the heat and pain Dean hears the door screech open followed by light steps meeting carpet. A little hand softly taps his shoulder bringing his mind back to reality.

 

Lisa told Ben that Dean was probably resting and wouldn’t want to join them in watching a film. Ben knows all too well what it is like to be sick with an overbearing Lisa looking after him and decides to ask Dean anyway. He tries to be as quiet as possible just in case Dean was really asleep but considering the way Dean is shaking he is definitely not in a peaceful slumber.

 

“Hey Dean” Ben whispers.

 

_Need to answer back, but so much effort_ “…..Hey”

 

“Are u sleeping?”

 

“Mmm no” _Uh so hot, everything is so hot._

 

“Do you want to watch a film with me and mum”

 

_Cough_ “Sure”

 

Ben is good at these distractions. Anything, anything to take his mind off his aching belly, nausea that won’t budge and now his head has joined in the fun.

 

Dean doesn’t care what film they watch. In fact they are half way through and he still doesn’t know what movie it is. Through his unfocused and hazy eyes it just looks like a bunch of people running around. He doesn’t try too hard to make out what is happening on the bright screen as it just makes his head worse.

 

Dean is lying stretched out on the sofa with his head resting on a towel that Lisa placed on her lap. A bucket sits next to the sofa ‘just in case’, Lisa had argued. He tries not to look at it as it causes his stomach contents to churn.

 

Lisa can feel Dean’s hot body shivering, she assumes that when he shakes more vigorously it is due to the pain intensifying which causes the whole couch to rock. Ben positioned himself on the single coach next to them and glances at his mum whenever Dean lets out strangled whimpers. Other than that Dean is comfortable lying on his girlfriend as she strokes his forehead and plays with his hair.

 

Maybe an action film wasn’t the best idea considering Dean’s fragile state. He feels his mouth quickly collect saliva at an alarming rate. He should jump up and run to the toilet but he is too comfortable and he doesn’t have the energy. He attempts to swallow it down but that only intensifies the sensation and ultimately it becomes too much.

 

 

Hearing Dean’s thick swallows Lisa helps Dean lean over and expel all he was able to eat and more into the bucket. Dean painfully heaves into the bucket again and again whilst Lisa wordlessly rubs his back. Ben pauses the film straight away when he sees Dean’s distress. He gets up to fetch Dean a drink instead of watching the man he respects and looks up to fall apart.

 

By the time Ben comes back in Dean has slowed down and is only letting out a dry heave once in a while. Once that dies down Ben hands Lisa the glass of water who holds it so Dean could wash his mouth out. He tentatively sips the water and when it doesn’t reappear Lisa stands up.

 

“Are you done? Can I wash this out?”

 

Dean coughs harshly but is done throwing up. For now. “Yep”

 

“You need anything?” Lisa picks up the filled bucket as if it was nothing she hasn’t seen before.

 

“N…no” Dean is trying to focus on his breathing and not the sharp pain in his abdomen.

 

“Let Ben know if you do” Lisa nods towards Ben silently letting him know to look after Dean whilst she goes to wash out the bucket.

 

Dean leans back and rests his head on the coach sitting up this time, he doesn’t trust himself to lie down just yet. After a few minutes of silence Dean just has to let something off his chest, “I’m sorry for ruining our weekend together. Don’t think I’m gonna be much fun”

 

“Don’t be sorry. I don’t care. There will be other weekends. I am just sorry that you’re so sick and there is nothing I can do about it”

 

“Ha that is where your wrong….” Dean couldn’t finish the sentence as he is overwhelmed by his cramping stomach and resorts to putting his aching head between his knees. He couldn’t stop himself from groaning out loud probably scaring Ben. His abdomen twitches aggressively. He knows what that means.

 

Dean jumps up from his seated position and runs to the downstairs toilet leaving Ben helplessly calling his name wearing a concerned expression in the other room. He heaves into the bowl a few times before the rest of his dinner evacuates. He feels a smaller yet equally comforting hand on his back and Ben calling for his mum.

 

Lisa literally left them for a few minutes before she heard painful heaves and her son calling her name. She sighs feeling great sympathy for her suffering boyfriend and follows the sounds of him puking until her hand takes over her sons and messages Dean’s back.

 

Dean rests his head against the rim once he finishes and clutches tightly onto his upset stomach. Lisa can feel the heat rising within him and decides to cool him down.

“Be right back” Lisa leaves the bathroom with Ben awkwardly standing in the corner.

 

_It is so hot, everything aches, just puked in front of the two people I care about and still feel sick._ Everything is becoming too much, he wants to jump into a frozen pool to numb his body. Dean still keeps it together so that he doesn’t completely crumble and look vulnerable and pathetic in front of Ben and Lisa. He blocks out the world and turns away so no one can see the raw emotion that has slipped past his collapsing walls.

 

Dean is brought back to reality with a jump when he feels something being placed onto his neck. He instantly melts as the ice cold press cools his body down.

 

Lisa and Ben glance at each other using that unspoken agreement between child and mother. Something is extremely wrong.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Reviews and suggestions are always welcome :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to update. I have been super busy and I didn't really know how I was going to progress with the story. I have finally got some inspiration and now bring you chapter 5. I should probably say *vomit warning* but it is kind of expected in my stories haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think/ have any comments or suggestions :)

They resumed watching the film after Dean’s episode despite Lisa and Ben protesting but ultimately Dean won the battle. He will do anything to make his family happy and did not wish to ruin movie night because he was acting like a little child who has a minor stomach bug. Maybe they did have a point because 20 minutes in Dean is fast asleep breathing deeply into Lisa’s warm lap.

 

“Hey…hey Dean? The movie finished. Let’s get you to bed” A gentle arm brings Dean back to reality. Lisa doesn’t want to wake him but she can’t move with Dean on top of her plus she wants to get him into a comfortable bed. Dean’s eyes flutter open but shut almost immediately from the bright offensive lighting in the living room. He keeps his eyes shut as he sits up with the aid of Lisa.

 

Using Lisa as a crutch Dean manages to stay upright the short journey to the bedroom and collapses heavily onto the bed. Lisa forces some more medicine down his throat before sleep once again takes over him.

 

“Thanksss…. Liiis” Dean rolls over to get more comfortable and falls asleep instantly.

 

A worried Lisa places a bucket on Dean’s side of the bed next to his head and joins him under the covers. She watches her boyfriends face twitch in pain and discomfort in his sleep. She turns away from him as she can’t watch bare to watch knowing that she is helpless to his illness.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Molten lava is currently running through Dean’s intestines, burning the walls of his stomach and insides. His abdomen is swelling up as if it is getting ready for the eruption. As the pressure grows the pain and discomfort increases rapidly. No position is comfortable and Dean is becoming incredibly restful. He feels the heat emitting from the lava causing the bed to be unbearably hot. It doesn’t help that the sheets feel heavy and wet and keep sticking to his agitated body. Dean throws the covers off and kicks them away from him in disgust. The relief that he had imagined by discarding the covers did not live up to expectation. The room is still boiling but at least he is slightly more free now. However the lava is now threatening to erupt due to moving and tossing.

 

A shuffling of sheets awakens Lisa. She turns her half awake attention to a distressed Dean lying on his back. His swollen stomach has definitely grown and is protruding from his muscular body. Dean’s eyes are twitching and soft moans are escaping from his lips. Beads of sweat are seeping out of the pores on his forehead glistening in the moonlight. Worry makes itself known deep in Lisa’s gut.

 

“Hey! You ok?” Stupid question but she didn’t know what else to say.

 

“Mmm. Pain…is..bad” Wow Dean is admitting to the pain without any persuasion.

 

Dean feels an added pressure on his volcano which causes the hot juices within to swirl and contract. Normally he would be delighted with being touched and messaged by a beautiful girl but not tonight. Tonight he feels awful. No he feels extremely worse than awful, if he wasn’t feeling so awful right now he could think of a better word to describe how he feels.

 

As Lisa’s hand creates circles on Dean’s stomach, the added weight is causing Dean more distress than she intends. Dean tries to endure as much pain as he can in order to not hurt Lisa’s feelings. He knows she is only trying to help but she doesn’t realize how painful her help is to him. Dean is closing in on his breaking point as the nausea resurfaces giving him a reminder that it is not vanishing anytime soon.

 

He feels his hand involuntarily grab Lisa’s mid massage and push it away from his swollen belly. Once he registers what he has just done he opens his eyes to a confused and hurt pair of eyes peering down at him.

 

“Lis…sorry but don’t....please…I’m sorry but no” Well that didn’t explain anything.

 

“Erm…sorry”

 

“No Lisa I’m sorry. It’s just….it hurts when pressure is put onto my stomach, well not just pressure even touching”

 

“Oh. That’s not normal Dean”

 

“When is anything I do normal” Dean is trying to make a joke to cover up his embarrassment. The nausea kicks up another notch and Dean decides it is no longer a good idea to be lying down. He pulls himself up to lean against the headboard using his shaky arms as support.

 

Lisa puts a pillow behind his head and gently strokes Dean’s damp hair in a comforting manner and to check his temperature. “Hey, let me get you some medicine”

 

Dean is to busy panting from moving to answer. Drops of sweat run down his temples and falls off his chin onto his damp t-shirt. He closes his eyes to prevent the bedside lamp contributing to his raging headache.

 

Lisa returns with a cup of water in one hand and pills in the other. She shakes Dean awake who seems to have half dozed off sitting up. He must be incredibly exhausted to fall asleep in that position.

 

Lisa wordlessly hands Dean the pills wearing her worried expression.

 

“Don’t think that’s a good idea. Think….think I’m gonna puke”

 

“I put the bucket next to your bed”

 

“Then what’s the point of taking the medicine” Wow he does sound like a sick child.

 

Lisa sighs. She has amazing patience that she has learnt from nursing Ben when he was younger. She smiles at Dean and uses the tactics she has attained over the years. Compromise.

 

“Ok fine, I won’t make you take the pills but can you sip on some water so that you don’t get dehydrated?....Please?” She places the glass next to Dean’s lips so he doesn’t really have a choice in the matter.

 

“Mmm k fine” Lisa always gets what she wants. She also knows Dean doesn’t want to disappoint her.

 

It’s not exactly disappointment that Dean has in mind but more of fear when Lisa uses her mother voice on him.

 

Dean slowly sips on the water. He can feel the cold liquid make its way down his esophagus and into the swirling contents of his stomach. Dean suddenly realizes how thirsty he is and begins to take larger gulps. He feels the glass slipping away from his fingertips and moans in annoyance.

 

“Not too much Dean, don’t want it coming back up”

 

Too late. Dean has started gagging into his fist trying desperately to keep it together.

 

“The bucket is right next to you Dean”

 

_No! Do not vomit. Do not vomit. Do not vomit. If I say it enough times it’s not going to happen. I have already embarrassed myself in front of Lisa. Do not vomit. Do not..._

 

Ok maybe he is powerless to the lava getting ready to explode. Fine. But if he is going to puke it is going to be in a toilet that he gets to by himself like a man not like a pathetic weekling who has to use the bucket. But the thought of his aching knees taking his weight on hard tiles is not looking very appealing. And the bed well….it’s slightly more comfy, well more comfy than the bathroom is. _Uch if I don’t move in the next few moments I am going to be forced to use the bucket._

 

The lava is bubbling whilst the volcano groans getting prepared for its eruption. Dean somehow pushes himself out of bed and rushes to the en suite.

  
The hot liquid violently expels out of his mouth before he has time to lift the toilet lid. Dean vomits all over the white porcelain lid. He somehow manages to open it in time for the second heave. His arms do not have enough strength to push the toilet seat up as well so he continues to eject his stomach contents into the bowl as well as round the edge of the seat.

 

Lisa watches the nasty bug take over her boyfriend’s body. She knows there is not much that she can do for him at the moment. She takes a towel and drenches it in cold water. She kneels down next to a very distressed Dean and begins with one hand to wipe the towel on the back of his neck whilst the slowly rubbed his back.

 

Dean finally finishes exploding and sinks back into Lisa’s touch moaning from the relief. Lisa takes this opportunity to re-wet the cloth and dab it over Dean’s damp and flushed cheeks.

 

Dean was too busy puking and Lisa was too occupied with looking after him that neither noticed Ben standing in their dark bedroom. She didn’t know how long Ben had been standing their for but judging by the horrified look on his face it had been long enough.

 

“Ben what are doing awake?”  


“I….I woke up cos I heard Dean and wanted to make sure he was alright. Is he alright?”

 

“Erm…yeh baby he’s ok. Pretty sick but I’m sure he will be alright”

 

“Are you sure? It sounds really bad like worse than any stomach bug I have ever had”

 

“Yeh, it is a pretty nasty…” the sound of Dean gagging stole Lisa’s attention and they both peered towards Dean to make sure he was ok.

 

“Ok Ben I have to look after Dean. Don’t worry, go back to bed, everything will ok”

 

“Are you sure?” Worry is etched into Ben’s face. A facial expression that is new to Lisa. She holds her son in a comforting embrace before pushing him towards the door.

 

“Yes. Go to bed”

 

“Ok night”

 

“Night”

 

She knows Ben is only concerned but she has more things to worry about. She feels slightly guilty lying to her son. Well not lying exactly just a little white lie. She didn’t want to worry him any further but things are not looking good for Dean and Lisa is very tempted to take him to the hospital if it carries on like this or gets worse.

 

“Oh Dean” Lisa resumes her position on the bathroom floor next to her very sick boyfriend. She gets a pained groan in response.

 

Dean is feeling a hundred times worse than before. Not only has throwing up not helped one bit but he feels a huge pressure growing inside him. The type of pressure that might build up from dealing with constipation for a week. It is uncomfortable and getting even more painful.

 

Sam would know exactly how to comfort him. He may not be around to help him but Lisa is doing a pretty good job at keeping him going and providing him with enough soothing and reassurance. He can feel her delicate hands inside his top rubbing at the tense muscles on his clammy back.

 

Dean’s stomach growls angrily.

 

It is going to be a long night.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and suggestions are always welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it has been a while since I have written anything...but better late than never, right?  
> Really sorry for the wait but I bring to you chapter 6. 
> 
> I have missed torturing Dean...Anyway, really hope you guys enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Hey Lisa, you should go to bed”

 

“No, I’m fine right here looking after you” Lisa continues to rub Dean’s back as his head lies on her shoulder.

 

“No, really please you don’t need to. Don’t you have work tomorrow? I don’t want to keep you up”

 

“Please Dean, I have done this with Ben many times and gone to work the next day, it’s no big deal”

 

“That’s different”

 

“How is it different?”

 

“You know cos he’s your son and you….you…” Lisa pulls Dean away to look him in the eye knowing exactly what he is thinking.

 

“What?!”

 

“Never mind”

 

“Dean?”

 

“Don’t worry. But seriously you can leave me here, don’t want to…”

 

“Hey don’t you dare. Don’t you dare try and go through this by yourself, Ben and I are always here to help. You have to stop thinking that you are a burden on us. I thought we have been through this enough times and got past this act”

 

“I know. You’re right I’m sorry it’s just…”

 

“You have to learn that it is ok to be vulnerable. It’s ok to feel sick and have someone look after you. For once you can be looked after without having to worry about someone else. I know this is hard for you but you just have to trust me”

 

“I know…your right, it’s just that I….” Dean’s eyes fill up as he thinks about his brother.

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself, I understand”

 

Dean silently sobs into Lisa’s comforting chest as her arms wrap around his over heated body. A bottle full of emotions that Dean has managed to keep an extremely tight lid on begins to escape. He is sick. He feels awful. And the worst part of it is that he doesn’t have the one person who knows how to make him feel better by his side. Yes Lisa is providing comfort but she isn’t Sammy. No one can replace his brother. Not only that but he does feel like a burden to Lisa and Ben. As much as he loves them he has never really truly felt part of their life. It feels as if he is living in an alternate universe, a dream that he is going to ultimately wake up from. Dean suspects that Lisa already knows all of this even if he is trying to hide it from her.

 

Dean is so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he doesn’t register his body shivering ferociously. He is freezing but can feel the sweat trickle out of his pores. His muscles shake uncontrollably against Lisa’s body.

 

Lisa retrieves the hoodie Dean was wearing earlier sensing the comfort it provided him with.

 

They sit in silence leaning against the bathtub with Dean’s head resting on Lisa’s shoulder. Dean’s eyelids are getting heavier and Lisa pushes his head gently onto her lap where he continues to sob, burying himself in the hoodie and cries himself to sleep.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**Friday morning**

 

Lisa’s alarm goes off. There is a moment of disorientation when Lisa wakes up on the floor of the bathroom with Dean lying in her lap. At least he got some sleep last night.

 

As Lisa goes to gently wake Dean up she feels the dampness in her lap. The hoodie Dean is wearing is sweat soaked indicating the fever is back.

 

“Hey, morning. You ok?”

 

“Mm” It takes a few moments for Dean to realize where he is and the memories of last night come flooding back to him.

 

Not really an answer but Lisa manages to get her pale, weak boyfriend off the cold tiles and into the shower and then bed before getting ready herself.

 

“I’m going to take the day off Dean”

 

“What? No, don’t be stupid I’ll be fine”

 

“Oh ye just like you have been fine the whole of yesterday and last night. Does fever, stomachache and nausea not ring any bells?”

 

“Ok, ok. No need to remind me” Dean edges the bucket a little closer to his body whilst simultaneously rubbing his belly at the memory.

 

“Sorry, but I do need to get some supplies and I have to ring Sarah and tell her I can’t make the weekend”

 

“No, no you don’t have to miss out just because of me” The guilt is written all over his face.

 

“Don’t be stupid I’m not leaving you like this, there will be other opportunities to go on a girls weekend”

 

“Yeh I guess” Dean gasps as another spasm takes over his swollen stomach. “Tell Ben I’m sorry about ruining our weekend”

 

“I am pretty sure he already knows and understands”

 

“I guess”

 

“Ok I will be as quick as I can” Dean waves in response and turns his attention to the TV.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**Friday Afternoon**

 

Dean desperately tries to sleep, staying up all night whilst being sick is definitely not good for his body. However, the aches and pains just prevent him from getting comfortable so he just settles for watching some bad daytime TV. Dean’s phone buzzes on the bedside table and it takes a great amount of energy to reach for it.

 

**11:00 am – From Lisa**

 

_You’re not allergic to any types of medicine are you?_

 

**11:04 am – from Dean**

 

_No not that I am aware of_

 

**11:05 am – From Lisa**

 

_Ok good. In chemist, will be back shortly. You better not be out of bed when I get back._

**11:07 am – from Dean**

 

_Not moving trust. Don’t think I could even if I wanted to. Got everything I need on the bed with me; bucket, TV and hot water bottle :)_

 

**11:09 am – From Lisa**

 

_Good. I’m glad you are having a good time :P_

 

It’s nice to hear Dean being more like himself. After last night she thought he would be in terrible state today.

 

**11:43 am – Dean is calling…**

 

“Hey Dean, what’s up?”

 

“Mmm I…I..think fever is…..I think fever is b..back”

 

“Oh…”

 

“S…sssoo hot”

 

“Ok, ok calm down I will be back as soon as I can. Just need to pick up some more ice and then I will come straight back. Ok?”

 

“….”

 

“Dean?!”

 

“Yeh….k”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**Friday evening**

After Dean refuses to take Sam’s jumper off Lisa places a damp washcloth on Dean’s forehead to help bring down his temperature. The medicine also seems to be doing it’s job and Dean seems more with it and in less pain. He has even eaten a little for dinner.

 

Lisa is slightly disgusted that Dean has been wearing that same jumper all night and all day. But he once again refuses to part with it.

 

“Dean you have been wearing that jumper all day, maybe we should find you something else to wear? It doesn’t even fit you”

 

“No I’m good thanks”

  
“You have sweat in it all day I really think…no I know you should take a shower and change your clothes”

 

“…”  
  
“I will wash it for you and you can have it back in the morning”  
  
“Ok fine. I will go for a shower....hey” Dean is stunned as Lisa whips off the jumper in one quick motion.

 

“Thank you. Go straight into the…” Lisa now realizes why he refused to take his jumper off. Dean’s stomach is swollen, like it is full of air or he has just eaten a huge meal.

 

“Dean, I think we should go to the ER” Lisa carries on staring at his belly, she can’t look away.

 

“No, I will be fine. Just need to sleep it off”

 

“Dean your stomach should not be that swollen. You look like I did when I was five months pregnant with Ben”

 

“Thanks. Are you calling me fat?”

 

“No Dean seriously. There is something wrong and I can’t do anything about it. Plus you are extremely dehydrated and could probably benefit from a IV right now”

 

Dean only had the energy to moan in protest.

 

“Dean!”  


“I would rather not”

 

“It wasn’t really a question more like we are going to the ER”

 

“You can’t make me”  
  
“Watch me” Lisa glares straight at Dean and moves to pick him up.

 

“Ok, ok I’m coming, geez” Dean with Lisa’s help manages to stand up, overcome a massive head rush and then slowly make their way to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Reviews and suggestions are always welcome :)


End file.
